Tugas
by dinadokyungsoo1
Summary: Tugas Sardina
1. Chapter 1

**BAB I**

 **PENDAHULUAN**

 **Latar Belakang**

Di zaman ini, kebutuhan masyarakat semakin mendesak. Keadaan ekonomi yang sulit membuat masyarakat kesusahan dalam memenuhi kebutuhannya. Masyarakat harus memutar otak agar kebutuhannya bisa terpenuhi secara maksimal. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan banyaknya jenis-jenis usaha yang muncul pada saat ini. Tidak dapat dipungkiri bahwa telah banyak terjadi persaingan usaha di berbagai bidang perekonomian dalam kehidupan masyarakat, termasuk persaingan usaha dalam dunia kewirausahaan. Di dewasa ini, muncul begitu banyak entrepreneur yang berlomba-lomba bersaing dalam dunia wirausaha. Para entrepreneur berusaha untuk maju dalam memperbaiki usahanya. Dalam dunia kewirausahaan, tentunya seorang entrepreneur harus mampu membuat usahanya tumbuh dan berkembang dengan baik sehingga dapat meminimalisir tingkat kegagalan usaha. Seorang entrepreneur harus dapat mengantisipasi perkembangan ekonomi yang semakin pesat dengan melakukan strategi yang tepat agar tidak tersisih dalam dunia persaingan usaha.

Dalam dunia kewirausahaan para entrepreneur tidak dituntut untuk memiliki usaha yang besar, akan tetapi Usaha Kecil Menengah (UKM) pun sudah dapat meminimalisir jumlah pengangguran di zaman ini. Salah satu usaha yang digeluti oleh masyarakat pada zaman ini sesuai dengan survey yang kami lakukan adalah usaha yang bergerak di bidang perdagangan dengan nama usaha "Perhiasan Pengganti Emas". Untuk mengenal lebih jauh tentang usaha "Perhiasan Pengganti Emas" akan kami bahas di bab selanjutnya.

 **Rumusan Masalah**

Seperti apakah profil usaha "Perhiasan Pengganti Emas" ?

Bagaimanakah posisi keuangan usaha "Perhiasan Pengganti Emas" ?

Apa yang dimaksud dengan kewirausahaan ?

 **Tujuan Rumusan**

Mengetahui profil usaha "Perhiasan Pengganti Emas".

Mengetahui posisi keuangan usaha "Perhiasan Pengganti Emas".

Mengetahui pengertian kewirausahaan.

 **Tujuan Observasi**

Untuk memenuhi tugas mata kuliah "Kewirausahaan" dan untuk mengetahui strategi dalam mendirikan sebuah usaha serta melatih kemampuan mahasiswa dalam berinteraksi dengan dunia luar.

 **Manfaat Survey**

Dengan adanya tugas kuliah ini maka penulis mendapatkan manfaat yang dapat digunakan, seperti penjelasan-penjelasan dari pengelola usaha "Perhiasan Pengganti Emas" tersebut maka penulis mendapatkan ilmu dan juga pengalaman baru apabila ingin mendirikan usaha.

 **BAB II**

 **METODE OBSERVASI**

 **Lokasi**

Lokasi penulis untuk melakukan observasi ini adalah di . Lokasi ini dipilih selain karena tugas dari dosen pembimbing juga karena daerah ini sedang diadakan pameran dalam rangka merayakan hari jadi Bone ke-689, sehingga memudahkan penulis dalam melaksanakan observasi.

 **Metode Pengumpulan Data**

Penulis mengumpulkan data dengan melakukan observasi, wawancara/interview langsung kepada salah satu entrepreneur, dan dokumentasi. Wawancara dilakukan dengan sifat terbuka antara pengelola usaha "Perhiasan Pengganti Emas" dengan observer. Karena tugas ini dilakukan dengan waktu yang mendesak, penulis belum sempat menyiapkan daftar pertanyaan yang akan diajukan kepada pengelola usaha. Namun, dengan adanya bekal pengalaman waktu di bangku sekolah kami dengan mudah mengajukan pertanyaan tanpa konsep tertentu. Penulis mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang berhubungan dengan usaha tersebut, kemudian penulis mencatat jawaban-jawaban dari pengelola usaha utarakan dan merekamnya. Pengumpulan data ini dilakukan dengan sebenarnya dan apa yang telah diketahui penulis dan dan apa yang telah diutarakan oleh pemilik usaha "Perhisan Pengganti Emas" tersebut.

 **Analisis Data**

Proses analisis data dimulai dengan menganalisis seluruh data yang tersedia dari hasil wawancara. Setelah dikaji kemudian membuat rangkuman untuk menyusun laporan ini. Berdasarkan rangkuman yang telah dibuat, penulis kemudian mereduksi data yang mencakup unsur-unsur sebagai berikut:

Membuat data berdasarkan fakta atau empiris.

Menyusun data berdasarkan jenisnya.

Menfokuskan penyederhanaan dan mentransfer data dari data kasar menjadi sebuah laporan.

 **BAB III**

 **PEMBAHASAN**

 **Profil Usaha**

Usaha "Perhiasan Pengganti Emas" ini didirikan oleh Tn. Yulan Primanando atau biasa dikenal Tn. Alan. Usaha ini dirintis pada tahun 2006. Tn. Alan asli orang Padang. Tn. Alan mendirikan usaha bersama dengan temannya akan tetapi berbeda jenis usahanya. Lokasi usaha tidak menentu karena, pengelola usaha menjajalkan barang dagangannya hampir diseluruh kota di Indonesia.

Pada mulanya, pemilik mendapatkan inspirasi tentang usaha ini secara tiba-tiba. Karena tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan ide tersebut, Tn. Alan pun merintis usaha dengan nama "Perhiasan Pengganti Emas". Untuk membangun usaha ini, Tn. Alan menyiapkan modal pribadi sebesar Rp 25.000.000. Dengan modal tersebut Tn. Alan pun menyupplie perhiasan-perhiasan di kota Batam. Di kota Batam Tn. Alan akan mendapatkan perhiasan-perhiasan yang berasal dari Malaysia dan Singapura. Tn. Alan memasarkan barang dagangannya jika terdapat pameran-pameran yang diadakan di Indonesia dan juga Mall. Melalui Organiser atau Tn. Alan dalam wawancara menyebutnya IO, Tn. Alan mendapatkan informasi mengenai pameran yang akan diadakan. Pada tahun ini, Tn. Alan mendapatkan kesempatan memasarkan barang dagangannya di kota Bone, karena di Kota Bone tepatnya di Jl. MT. Haryono diadakan pameran dalam rangka menyambut hari jadi Bone ke-687. Pihak Makassar memberikan apresiasi terhadap usaha Tn. Alan tersebut dengan kategori penghargaan "Fashion & Accessories" On Participation In The Makassar International Eight Festival & Forum 2016.

Tn. Alan memasarkan barang dagangannya di Bone selama 4 hari. Untuk memasarkan barang dagangannya, Tn. Alan menyewa sebuah tempat di pemeran tersebut dengan biaya Rp 8.000.000., selama 4 malam. Berdasarkan wawancara, Tn. Alan menjelaskan bahwa dalam menjalankan sebuah usaha pasti harus menanggung risiko namun, selama 4 hari di Bone segala pengeluarannya bisa tertutupi dengan penghasilan yang didapatkan.

Untuk lebih jelasnya, penulis akan memaparkan rincian Profil Usaha "Perhiasan Pengganti Emas", sebagai berikut:

Nama Usaha : Perhiasan Pengganti Emas

Nama Pemilik : Alan Primanando

Alamat Usaha : Tidak menentu

Kegiatan : Menjual perhiasan yang di supplie dari kota Batam

 **Posisi Keuangan**

Usaha "Perhiasan Pengganti Emas" ini belum memiliki pembukuan yang jelas dan terperinci mengenai pemasukan dan pengeluaran per hari sehingga sulit untuk memperkirakan omset yang diperoleh selama sehari. Kegiatan transaksi dilakukan begitu saja tanpa adanya bukti berupa nota atau faktur serta pencatatan secara menyeluruh. Tapi dalam wawancara, Tn. Alan menyebutkan bahwa pendapatannya terkadang Rp 50.000.000., atau Rp 60.000.000.

Oleh karena itu, kami (observer) berusaha mengestimasikan sendiri arus uang/hari yang ada selama usaha "Perhiasan Pengganti Emas" di pasarkan di kota Bone selama 4 hari.

 **Pemasukan**

Total penjualan/hari = Rp 12.500.000

Total penjualan selama 4 hari (Rp 12.500.000 x 4 hari) = Rp 50.000.000

 **Pengeluaran**

Pembelian = Rp 25.000.000

Biaya Transportasi = Rp 3.000.000

Biaya Sewa selama 4 malam = Rp 8.000.000

Total biaya **= Rp 36.000.000**

 **Laba bersih selama 4 hari**

Penjualan = Rp 50.000.000

Biaya =(Rp 36.000.000)

Laba Bersih Usaha **= Rp 14.000.000**

 **Kondisi Modal Tn. Alan**

Modal Tn. Alan (Awal) = Rp 25.000.000

Laba bersih Usaha = Rp 14.000.000

Modal Akhir Tn. Alan = **Rp 39.000.000**

 **Pengertian Kewirausahaan**

Istilah wirausaha berasal dari dua suku kata, yaitu _wira_ dan _usaha_. Wira adalah pahlawan, laki-laki; berani; perwira. Sementara usaha adalah kegiatan dengan mengerahkan tenaga, pikiran, atau badan untuk mencapai suatu maksud; pekerjaan (perbuatan, prakarsa, ikhtiar, daya upaya) untuk mencapai sesuatu. Wirausaha dalam bahasa Inggris adalah _entrepreneur._ Secara etimologi kata _entrepreneur_ berasal dari bahasa Prancis, yaitu _entreprende_ yang berarti peluang, pengambil risiko, kontraktor, pengusaha (orang yang mengusahakan suatu pekerjaan tertentu), dan pencipta yang menjual hasil ciptaannya. Konsep wirausaha secara lengkap dikemukakan oleh Josep Schumpeter, yaitu sebagai orang yang mendobrak system ekonomi yang ada dengan memperkenalkan barang dan jasa yang baru, dengan menciptakan bentuk organisasi baru atau mengolah bahan baku baru.

Menurut Dan Steinhoff dan John F. Burgess, wirausaha adalah orang yang mengorganisir, mengelola dan berani menanggung risiko untuk menciptakan usaha baru dan peluang berusaha. Secara esensi pengertian _entrepreneurship_ adalah suatu sikap mental, pandangan, wawasan serta pola pikir dan pola tindak seseorang terhadap tugas-tugas yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya dan selalu berorientasi kepada pelanggan. Atau dapat juga diartikan sebagai semua tindakan dari seseorang yang mampu member nilai terhadap tugas dan tanggung jawabnya.

Dari beberapa konsep tersebut, ada 6 hakikat penting tentang kewirausahaan, yaitu:

Kewirausahaan adalah suatu nilai yang diwujudkan dalam perilaku yang dijadikan dasar sumber daya, tenaga penggerak, tujuan, siasat, kiat, proses, dan hasil bisnis (Acmad Sanusi, 1994).

Kewirausahaan adalah suatu kemampuan unuk menciptakan sesuatu yang baru dan berbeda _(ability to create the new and different)_ (Drucker, 1959).

Kewirausahaan adalah suatu proses penerapan kreativitas dan inovasi dalam memecahkan persoalan dan menemukan peluang untuk memperbaiki kehidupan (Zimmerer, 1996).

Kewirausahaan adalah suatu nilai yang diperlukan untuk memulai suatu usaha ( _start-up phase_ ) dan perkembangan usaha ( _venture growth_ ) (Seoharto Prawiro, 1997).

Kewirausahaan adalah suatu proses dalam mengerjakan sesuatu yang baru ( _creative_ ), dan sesuatu yang berbeda ( _inovative_ ) yang bermanfaat member nilai lebih.

Kewirausahaan adalah usaha menciptakan nilai tambah dengan jalan mengombinasikan sumber-sumber melalui cara-cara baru dan berbeda untuk memenangkan persaingan. Nilai tambah tersebut dapat diciptakan dengan cara mengembangkan teknologi baru, menemukan pengetahuan baru, menemukan cara baru untuk menghasilkan barang dan jasa yang baru yang lebih efisien, memperbaiki produk dan jasa yang sudah ada, dan menemukan cara baru untuk memberikan kepuasan kepada konsumen.

Berdasarkan keenam konsep diatas, penulis dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa kewirausahaan adalah suatu kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seseorang dalam mengelola sebuah ide menjadi sebuah peluang kemudian menjadi sebuah usaha yang memiliki nilai guna bagi dirinya sendiri maupun masyarakat.

 **BAB IV**

 **PENUTUP**

 **Kesimpulan**

Kewirausahaan adalah suatu kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seseorang dalam mengelola sebuah ide menjadi sebuah peluang kemudian menjadi sebuah usaha yang memiliki nilai guna bagi dirinya sendiri maupun masyarakat. Salah satu contoh kewirausahaan berdasarkan dari survey yang kami lakukan, yaitu pengusaha "Perhiasan Pengganti Emas" ternyata memiliki penghasilan yang tinggi dan menurut kami itu bisa menciptakan lapangan kerja yang sehat.

 **Saran**

Sebagai penutup dari laporan ini, penulis dapat memberikan saran bahwa jangan takut dalam memulai usaha hanya karena tidak ingin menghadapi kegagalan. Setiap usaha pasti ada kalanya naik turun. Jangan berkecil hati jika usaha yang dirintis tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Ingat "Kegagalan adalah awal dari Keberhasilan" jika kita menjadikan kalimat ini sebagai motivasi yakinlah bahwa kau akan menginginkan kegagalan itu dan membutuhkan keberhasilan. Berdasarkan hasil survey, usaha "Perhiasan Pengganti Emas" ini memiliki prospek yang sangat bagus sejauh ini, jadi mengapa tidak atau sebaiknya kepada pengusaha untuk membuka lapak baru agar pangsa pasar lebih luas.

8 | Page


	2. Kewirausahaan

**BAB I**

 **PENDAHULUAN**

 **Latar Belakang**

Kewirausahaan adalah suatu kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh seseorang dalam mengelola sebuah ide menjadi sebuah peluang kemudian menjadi sebuah usaha yang memiliki nilai guna bagi dirinya sendiri maupun masyarakat. salah satu cara meminimalisir pengangguran adalah dengan berwirausaha. Dalam dunia kewirausahaan para entrepreneur tidak dituntut untuk memiliki usaha yang besar, akan tetapi Usaha Kecil Menengah (UKM) pun sudah dapat meminimalisir jumlah pengangguran di zaman ini. Di zaman ini banyak sekali jenis wirausaha yang ditekuni oleh entrepreneur yang memiliki peluang untuk dijadikan sebagai jenis wirausaha bagi pemula. Oleh karena itu, dalam tugas mata kuliah kewirausahaan ini kami mencoba melakukan sebuah usaha sederhana guna memenuhi tugas kuliah ini dan juga guna mendapatkan pembelajaran untuk menjadi seorang wirausahawan. Usaha ini dilandasi oleh tugas kelompok Kewirausahaan yang artinya tugas ini dikerjakan secara kelompok.

Usaha yang kami jalankan merupakan sebuah usaha singkat yang mungkin menjadi peluang bagi setiap individu pemula yang ingin menjadi wirausahawan di masa yang akan datang. Usaha yang kami jalankan adalah usaha "Pisang Coklat". Dalam menghadapi tantangan bisnis termasuk menghadapi costumer maka sebagai mahasiswa kita dituntut untuk belajar memasarkan suatu produk yaitu "Pisang Coklat.

 **Tujuan Usaha**

Tujuan dari usaha ini adalah memenuhi tugas mata kuliah "Kewirausahaan" juga bertujuan menambah pengetahuan dan pengalaman dalam berwirausaha. Selain itu kami bisa mendapatkan pelajaran live skill dan pengaplikasian ilmu kewirausahaan yang telah diajarkan oleh dosen ke dalam praktek yang sesungguhnya. Di samping itu, juga melatih kemampuan mahasiswa dalam berinteraksi dengan dunia luar, karena melalui penjualan dan pemasaran produk kami dituntut untuk berinteraksi dengan orang banyak, bagaimana cara menawarkan dengan baik dan sopan, meyakinkan pembeli untuk membeli produk yang kami tawarkan dan memberikan pelayanan yang terbaik agar costumer merasa puas.

 **Pelaksanaan Kegiatan**

Pelaksanaan kegiatan ini dilakukan dibeberapa tempat dalam waktu satu hari yaitu:

Hari/Tanggal : Sabtu, 20 Mei 2017.

Waktu : Pukul 12.00 – 21.30 WIB

Lokasi : Lapangan Merdeka, JL. Petta Ponggawae

Kegiatan usaha ini kami lakukan di lapangan Merdeka dengan target pemasaran adalah para pengunjung di lokasi tersebut. Bukan hanya kelompok kami yang berada di lokasi ini, tapi hampir 1 kelas berada di tempat yang sama. Kami dan kelompok lain sepakat untuk mendirikan sebuah STAN ditempat ini. Tentunya STAN ini di buat oleh kaum Adam. Lokasi ini kami pilih karena mengingat bahwa daerah ini selalu padat dengan pengunjung, memudahkan kami untuk memasarkan produk jualan kami. Kegiatan pemasaran dilakukan pada malam hari yaitu, malam minggu. Kegiatan pemasaran berlangsung sekitar 2 jam.

 **BAB II**

 **PROSES PRODUKSI**

 **Profil Usaha**

Jenis usaha : Makanan

Nama Produk : "Pisang Cokelat"

Wirausahawan : Irfan Ariyanto, Nurhikmah, Rahmat, Raih Parwati, dan Sardina.

Lokasi pemasaran : Lapangan Merdeka, Jl. Petta Ponggawae.

 **Proses Pembuatan Produk**

Dalam proses pembuatan "Pisang Coklat" ini, kami terlebih dahulu melakukan sebuah percobaan membuat "Pisang Coklat" sehari sebelum memulai pembuatan produk yang akan di jual atau dipasarkan. Tahap percobaan ini kami lakukan guna untuk menghindari kesalahan-kesalahan dalam pembuatan produk yang akan kami jual dan juga melatih kemampuan apakah kami sanggup membuat produk tersebut.

Bahan-bahan "Pisang Coklat" begitu mudah untuk dijangkau dan juga harganya sesuai kantong mahasiswa. Bahan-bahan dibeli sebelum kami mengerjakannya. Adapun bahan-bahan dan peralatan yang dibutuhkan dalam pembuatan produk ini adalah:

 **Bahan-bahan:**

Pisang

1 kg tepung

3 butir telur

Garam

2 bungkus coklat batang

Minyak goreng

Baking Powder

SP Pengembang kue

Kotak Plastik Kue

 **Peralatan :**

Loyang kecil. Wadah, kuas kue, wajan, dan lain-lain.

 **Cara Pembuatan**

Kupas pisang yang telah matang kemudian belah menjadi beberapa bagian dengan cara memanjang, sesuai dengan kebutuhan.

Buatlah Kulit lumpianya terlebih dahulu, adapun cara membuat kulit lumpia adalah sebagai berikut:

Masukkan dan campurlah tepung terigu dengan 1 sendok teh garam serta sedikit baking powder dalam satu wadah lalu aduk-duk hingga rata, kemudian tuangkan 200ml air sedikit demi sedikit sambil terus diuleni. Lakukan menguleni hingga air habis dan kanjutkan menguleni setelah air habis selama 15 menit, selanjutnya diamkan adonan selama beberapa menit.

Siapkan wajan anti lengket lalu panaskan dengan menggunakan api kecil, olesi wajan dengan sedikit minyak hingga rata dengan menggunakan kuas kue yang lebar.

Goreng adonan higga bagian pinggir adonan terkelupas, selanjutnya angkat dan letakkan di atas loyan, lakukan hingga adonan habis.

Panaskan coklat batang

Atur 1 potong pisang di atas 1 lembar kulit lumpia, beri 1 sendok coklat yang telah dipanaskan.

Lipat kulit lumpia seperti melipat amplop, rekatkan ujungnya dengan menggunakan putih telur. Lakukan hingga bahan habis.

Goring dalam api panas hinggga matang berwarna coklat keemasan.

Kemudian angkat dan tiriskan "Pisang Coklat"yang telah jadi.

Biarkan "Pisang coklat" beberapa menit hingga dingin, kemudian kemas dengan menggunakan kotak plastik kue. 1 kotak isinya 3 pisang cokelat.

 **Rincian Dana Usaha**

Modal usaha adalah Rp 13.000,- x 5 orang = Rp 65.000,- dengan rincian pengeluaran sebagai berikut:

Pisang Matang = Rp 10.000,-

3 butir telur = Rp 5.000,-

1 kg tepung = Rp 6.500,-

2 bungkus coklat batang = Rp 20.000,-

1 bungkus minyak gorreng = Rp 11.500,-

Baking powder = Rp 1.000,-

30 Kotak plastik kue Rp 300 x 30 = Rp 9.000,-

 **Total = Rp 63.000**

 **Potensi Dasar Usaha**

Usaha pisang coklat ini memiliki beberapa kelebihan yaitu:

Modal pembuatan produk mencukupi.

Bentuknya menarik

Harganya terjangkau

Cukup peminat.

Proses pembuatan produk ini tidak terlalu rumit.

Krispi dan lezat.

Adapun kendala yang kami hadapi selama proses pembuatan produk ini adalah:

Pada tahap awal pembuatan produk, kami melakukan beberapa kesalahan terutama pada bagian pembuatan kulit lumpia.

Proses pembuatan produk memakan waktu yang banyak karena kesalahan tersebut.

Kehabisan cokelat batang, sehingga kami hanya bisa membuat 21 bungkus "Pisang Cokelat", padahal bahan-bahan yang lain masih banyak.

 **BAB III**

 **HASIL DAN PEMBAHASAN**

 **Strategi Pemasaran**

Dalam menjalankan sebuah bisnis atau usaha, ada beberapa hal yang penting dilakukan selain hanya menghasilkan produk. Salah satunya adalah pemasaran. Pemasaran adalah suatu sistem dari kegiatan bisnis yang terpadu, dirancang sedemikian rupa untuk merencanakan, menentukan harga, promosi dan mendistribusikan barang atau jasa yang dapat memuaskan konsumen serta mencapai target atau sasaran psar. Pemasaran produk menjadi hal yang penting manakala produk sudah dihasilkan. Startegi pemasaran adalah kunci keberhasilan penjualan sebuah produk, tanpa mengesampingkan kualitas produk yang juga dibutuhkan untuk kepuasan konsumen yang menjadi nilai tersendiri dan membantu dalam strategi pemasaran.

Kegiatan pemasaran dilaksanakan di lapangan merdeka yang lokasinya berada di jalan Petta Ponggawae. Adapun strategi pemasaran yang kami lakukan yaitu dengan cara promosi langsung (face to face) kepada konsumen dan memberitahu kepada pembeli harga yang telah kami tetapkan. Selain mendatangi orang-orang yang sedang duduk santai di pinggir lapangan atau yang bercerita dengan teman-temannya, kami juga menawarkan "Pisang Cokelat" dengan cara broadcast kepada beberapa teman kami di social media.

Dengan melakukan tahap di atas, kami berusaha untuk persuasive kepada costumer agar tertarik perhatiannya pada produk sehingga pada akhirnya bias melakukan pembelian atau transaksi. Kebanyakan costumer kami adalah pengunjung di lapangan Merdeka. Sehingga penjualan kami pun berjalan lancar dan banyak membeli.

 **Penetapan Harga**

Penetapan harga jual produk tidaklah sama, 1 porsi kami jual dengan harga Rp3.000; 2 porsi kami jual dengan harga Rp5.000; dan 3 porsi kami jual dengan harga Rp10.000. Harga tersebut berubah saat teman-teman yang lain memberikan saran bahwa harga yang kami pasang terlalu murah, sehingga kami ubah harganya yaitu 1 porsi Rp5.000; 3 Porsi Rp10.000.

 **Penjualan**

Kegiatan penjualan merupakan kegiatan suplemen dari transaksi, oleh karena itu kegiatan penjualan terdiri dari serangkaian yang meliputi menemukan si pembeli dan pengenalan produk. Penjualan yang kami lakukan merupakan sebuah rangkaian penjualan produk di mana produk tersebut merupakan produk pangan.

Kegiatan penjualan dilakukan semua kelompok kewirausahaan EKIS 6 dengan lokasi yang sama. Dalam kegiatan ini kami mencoba menawarkan pisang cokelat. Proses penjualan yang kami lakukan yaitu face to face, namun ada juga yang menggunakan jasa "PESAN ANTAR". Kami menawarkan pisang cokelat ini dan bagi yang tertarik bisa memesannya kemudian mengantarkan pesanannya. Selama proses transaksi dengan pembeli, kami mengambil foto konsumen sebagai data dokumentasi.

Adapun kendala yang kami hadapi selama penjualan adalah, kondisi pesaing, banyaknya kelompok yang sama-sama bergerak di bidang kuliner, ditambah dengan tempat penjualan yang berada di tempat dan waktu yang sama. Kami akui produk yang kami tawarkan mungkin tidak semenarik kelompok lain, sehingga sempat membuat kami putus asa, tapi dengan kerja sama yang baik dari beberapa kelompok, bahkan mereka juga membantu menjual produk kami, dan kami pun juga membantu mereka dalam penjualan produknya. Intinya kami saling membantu satu sama lain. Alhamdulillah semua kendala tersebut dapat dijalani dan telah dilalui dengan lancar.

 **Laporan Keuangan**

 **Pejualan**

1 porsi terjual sebanyak 8 kotak dengan harga Rp3.000 =Rp24.000,-

1 porsi dengan harga Rp5.000 terjual sebanyak 5 kotak =Rp25.000,-

2 porsi dengan harga Rp5.000 terjual sebanyak 4 kotak =Rp20.000,-

3 porsi terjual sebanyak 4 kotak dengan harga Rp10.000 =Rp40.000,-

 **Total penjualan =Rp109.000,-**

 **Pembelian** **=Rp 63.000,-**

 **Keuntungan atau laba =Rp 46.000**

 **Modal awal = Rp65.000,-**

 **Pembelian =(** **Rp63.000,-)**

 **Sisa modal =Rp 2.000,-**

 **Laba =** **Rp 46.000,-**

 **Modal akhir =Rp 48.000,-**

 **BAB III**

 **PENUTUP**

 **Kesimpulan**

Setelah melakukan kegiatan praktek ini kami dapat menarik kesimpulan bahwa pelajar sangat memerlukan proses pemebelajrana seperti ini. Menawarkan dan menjual produk terhadap lingkungan sekitar memiliki banyak manfaat untuk menjadi seorang wirausaha yang handal dan sukses. Bahkan dapat kami simpulkan bahwa modal bukanlah segalannya dalam dunia usaha seperti ini, asal ada kemauan dan keinginan untuk berusaha disertai dengan doa pasti kita bisa melakukannya. Hanya saja kita harus benar-benar meilihat peluang yang ada berbagai hal yang penting seperti segmentasi, target dan lain-lain. Dari seluruh kegiatan yang dilakukan maka kami dapat menganalisa usaha yang cocok untuk dilaksanakan secara continue di dalam masyarakat kerena pasar yang potensial dan sangat menerima.

Adapun profil usaha yang kami jalankan yaitu:

Jenis usaha : Makanan

Nama Produk : "Pisang Cokelat"

Wirausahawan : Nurhikmah, Rahmat, Raih Parwati, dan Sardina.

Lokasi pemasaran :Lapangan Merdeka, Jl. Petta Ponggawae.

 **Saran**

Saran yang ingin kami sampaikan yaitu jangan takut dalam memulai usaha hanya karena tidak ingin menghadapi kegagalan. Setiap usaha pasti ada kalanya naik turun. Jangan berkecil hati jika usaha yang dirintis tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Ingat "Kegagalan adalah awal dari Keberhasilan" .Selain itu kami juga menyampaikan saran yaitu semoga mata kuliah "Kewirausahaan" selanjutnya kegiatan praktek lapangan ini tetap dilaksanakan dan lebih ditingkatkan lagi. Karena sangat bermanfaat bagi mahasiswa yang ingin menjadi wiraausah yang handal. Kegiatan ini dapat menjadi proses awal bagi mahasiswa sebelum terjun langsung ke dunia usaha atau bisnis.

8


End file.
